What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Hermione has a bit of a breakdown and only Ron is there to comfort her. The only way he can is to reveal his big secret. RHr. My first one-shot. Enjoy!


What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful

Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room quietly talking. It was late and there was no one left. The two were sitting kind of close.

"Ron, why do you think guys don't like me?" Hermione asked softly. "It must be my hair…and I read too much! I could never get a guy at Hogwarts, could I? I'm so much of a tomboy, no one would think of me like that at all."

"Hermione, you know that isn't true. Guys like you!" Ron said, getting flustered.

"Like who?"

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heartYou don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

"Lots of guys," Ron assured her.

"Ron, you didn't name anyone. I know you have to comfort me because you're my friend, but I would rather hear the truth. I just don't fit in the with the rest of the girls here. I will never be accepted that way. I understand, it just hurts," Hermione answered. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly.

_know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within_

"Hermione, you are one of the most amazing people I know. That's why guys like you! It is because you are different. You don't giggle endlessly and you don't gossip, you aren't slutty, and you have a wonderful mind!" Ron said softly.

_When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

The tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks more frequently than before. A glassy look covered her eyes. She looked so fragile. Ron had to do something. "Hermione, you should never feel that guys don't like you. I know one who likes you very much, but he doesn't think you like him, so he doesn't say anything," Ron whispered. His cheeks flushed a bit, but he maintained a straight face.

"Well, I know I'm not really in the position to pick and choose, but there is only one guy that I could love," she said, still crying softly.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

"Who is it? You can tell me! I promise I will keep your secret Hermione! Please."

"This is one thing I can't tell you, Ron. I'm sorry. But I know he doesn't love me the way I love him. He hardly even notices I'm a girl. I know he could never think of me that way. I will always love him anyway, but I prefer not to embarrass myself right now," Hermione said.

"You'd be surprised," Ron countered. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone Hermione. You are an amazing person."

_You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

Hermione just shook her head and looked into the fire.

"Hermione…" Ron trailed off. He took a deep breath and gathered courage he thought he would never gain. "I have something to tell you, but please don't hate me."

Her eyes met his, still glassy from crying and a look of such pain and helplessness was seen through them. They had lost their usual cheery glow of hope and wonder.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

Ron sighed. "I love you." With this he tilted her head up towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers. Sparks seem to go off as their lips wouldn't part. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ron had never felt so happy in his life. She loved him, and it was going to be ok. This amazing person who was always there for him and had made his realize the beauties of life loved him!

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things_ _that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

Hermione was thinking quite differently. How could Ron love her? Of all people he could have, why did he choose her? He could do so much better! As these thoughts crossed her mind, she began to cry all over again while still kissing him softly.

He broke away. "Why are you crying?" he almost laughed.

"Ron, why me? You could have done so much better. So many girls like you, and you chose me?" Hermione whispered.

"You are beautiful and you have always been there for me. You were still nice to me before I got older and the others saw me. You were my friend. Nothing could be better than that."

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me _

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)

"I love you so much Ron!"

"I love you too Hermione."


End file.
